Unmei no Akai Ito
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Kisah Cinderella itu tidak hanya sang upik abu. Tapi seorang wanita biasa yang berbeda cerita mengalami hal serupa namun tak sama. Tidak ada sepatu kaca atau pangeran berkuda, yang ada hanyalah seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Based on A True Story, etc.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

A Collab by:

KiRei Apple – Chiwe Sakura

…

Happy Reading

.

.

Derap langkah kaki dengan irama cepat menghentak di setiap jalanan pinggiran kota. Deru napas yang memburu menemaninya dibarengi keringat yang mengalir dileher dan wajah tanpa sempat untuk menghapusnya. Ia terus berlari seakan tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran dan tercengang.

Tubuhnya bergetar, terus bergetar ketakutan. Ia tidak memedulikan kedua kakinya yang penuh luka terus mengeluarkan darah segar karena jatuh tersungkur berkali-kali menghantam aspal. Dengan gaun putih melambai yang terlihat kumuh dan robekan di sana-sini membuat dirinya sekilas terlihat seperti orang gila.

Tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang mencoba menghentikannya. Ia terus berlari, tak berniat memperlambat laju larinya dan memutuskan untuk menghiraukan rasa sakitnya yang semakin mendera sembari sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang.

"A-Aku tidak mau! Tidak! Tidak mau!"

Ia terus bergumam seraya menyeka air mata yang kembali menetes deras melintasi pipinya.

Terengah-engah, ia berhenti sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding halte. Netra hijaunya bergerak gelisah, terus memutarkan pandangan ke segala arah dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Orang-orang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya menuju halte karena hujan turun sangat deras secara mendadak, membuat dirinya ikut duduk untuk berteduh dan bersembunyi.

Hari sudah larut namun hujan masih sama derasnya entah kapan akan berhenti. Semua orang sudah pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian yang kini duduk dengan memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Bagaimana ini, aku sama sekali tidak membawa apa pun." ucapnya kebingungan mengingat ia meninggalkan dompet dan ponselnya tadi.

Netra hijaunya melihat jalanan, mengamati sekitar yang kini basah akibat guyuran air hujan. Lampu mulai dinyalakan menghiasi malam dan ia terjebak di halte ini sendirian.

"Cepatlah reda." doanya pada hujan. Jika terus begini, ia terpaksa harus berjalan kaki ke tempat tujuannya saat ini.

"Pakailah"

Seseorang menghampirinya dan meletakan sepasang sepatu dengan ukuran besar di dekatnya.

Mendongak, perempuan itu hanya diam dan menatap bingung pria asing yang berdiri di depannya.

Mendengus, pria tinggi yang entah dari mana datangnya itu membungkuk kemudian memakaikan sepatu putih kebesarannya kepada kaki perempuan yang masih menatapnya dalam diam tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak baik seorang perempuan sendirian di tempat seperti ini." pria itu berbicara tanpa menoleh dan masih memakaikan sepatu yang diberikannya.

"Kau siapa?" perempuan itu akhirnya bertanya kepadanya. Rasa penasaran di dalam benaknya kian menyeruak.

"Hn."

Pria itu menjawabnya ambigu dan kini ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada luka dikedua lutut perempuan yang semakin menatapnya curiga.

"Aku bukan suruhan lelaki itu." jelas pria asing itu seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan perempuan pemilik netra hijau seindah hutan di depannya.

"Kau mengenalku?" kecurigaan perempuan itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena pria yang tak dikenalnya tahu akan masalahnya.

"Hn, tidak."

"Lantas, untuk apa kau menolongku?"

"Kasihan." jelas sang pria dan langsung berdiri setelah selesai memakaikan perban pada luka-lukanya.

"Aku tidak perlu dikasihani." jawaban perempuan itu begitu ketus membuat sang pria mendengus pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. Lagi pula, ia takut jika pria asing di depannya ini adalah seorang maniak dan ia harus cepat pergi menjauh.

Pria itu menatapnya intens seakan menilai penampilannya. "Nyatanya ucapan dan kenyataan berbeda, Nona Haruno." ucapnya membenarkan.

Perempuan itu terkejut mendengar namanya disebut. "Kau mengenalku?!" tanyanya spontan.

Pria itu mendengus kasar. "Kau cerewet sekali nona."

"Karena kau mencurigakan!"

"Bisakah kau diam dan pergi!" ia membentak keras, menyuruh perempuan itu jangan menanyakan apa pun lagi kepadanya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Perempuan itu mendengus, ia bangun kemudian bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Kebetulan hujan sudah mereda dan ia harus segera pergi ketempat tujuannya. Namun, perkataan sang pria membuatnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau pergi dari rumah karena lelaki itu?"

Perempuan yang disebutkan namanya itu membalikkan badan, ia tersenyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," ujar perempuan yang dipanggil Haruno Sakura. Kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, " _Arigatou_ karena telah meminjamkan sepatu ini. Suatu saat aku akan mengembalikannya." lanjutnya kemudian berbalik pergi berlari menembus rintik hujan dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pria yang kini menatapnya dalam diam.

"Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingnya." ucapnya dengan senyuman dan berbalik pergi dengan payung yang sempat ia letakan di bawah.

Hujan menjadi saksi kepedihan dan kepedulian yang menguraikan benang merah mengikuti dua arah yang berlawanan. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana berakhirnya hati mereka yang penuh dengan luka dan masa lalu dikehidupan mereka. Yang mereka hadapi adalah, kepercayaan untuk akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

...

Kenapa kami banyak memakai 'itu'. Ini baru prologue, belum perkenalan secara menyeluruh.

Oh iya ada yang nanya fb kami apa. Coba dicek bio kami, di sana ada link fb kami berdua ko. Boleh diadd kalo berminat, mungkin sekalian bisa say hello.


End file.
